Cigarros e Tentativas
by Nati Cardoso
Summary: - Do que você está falando? – Ele perguntou com cautela. - Eu vou me mudar no final da semana. – Respondeu friamente e ele a encarou confusamente. - Eu não quero – Ela engoliu em seco. – mais ficar com você.


Cigarros e Tentativas.

A chuva batia lentamente nas janelas de no apartamento conhecido, agora quase familiar, de Lily Evans, e, pelo menos nos últimos tempos, quase de James Potter. Fazia um frio de rachar em Londres, fato que assombrava a maioria da população, porque este gelo estava acontecendo em pleno auge do verão. Era quase um mistério para todos: os dias nublados de abril a setembro, a chuva quase constante, as geadas pela manhã, enquanto o resto da Europa se deliciava nas praias de água quente do Mediterrâneo.

Mas não era segredo para ninguém que se dizia bruxo o que estava acontecendo.

_Aconteceu. Ele está realmente chegando ao poder. _

_É exatamente como descreveram que aconteceria: Pessoas desaparecendo. Acidentes trágicos com trouxas. A Ordem sendo caçada, um integrante por outro. Os malditos dementadores de um lado para o outro. _

_Fabian e Gideon Prewett tinham sumido na semana passada. E eram Sangue-Puros. _

_O que sobraria para mim?_

Lily soprou a fumaça em um esgar e o cigarro no cinzeiro. Logo em seguida, pegou outro de dentro do maço. Ela começara a fumar com um namorado trouxa que tivera durante as férias do sexto ano, e, inacreditavelmente, pegara este hábito horrível quando deixou Hogwarts. Ela sabia que o tabagismo ia contra todos os seus preceitos de curandeira estimada do St. Mungus, mas fumar realmente a relaxava quando estava sozinha, deixada apenas com os seus pensamentos mais obscuros. James odiava o cigarro, odiava o cheiro e odiava o fato de que ele fazia mal para a saúde, e por isso, por respeito ao seu namorado, ela não fumava na presença dele (escapadas rápidas aos banheiros de pubs, quando eles saíam com os Marotos, Alice e Frank para tomar uma cerveja e desestressar da semana, e um feitiço mentificador geralmente enganavam-no) e tinha tentado parar nos meses que se passaram, mas ultimamente tinha ficado cada vez mais difícil, com todos os problemas que vinha enfrentando, tanto na vida pessoal quanto na profissional.

Há três semanas, quando uma coruja do ministério bateu na janela do quarto em que estava atendendo, sabia que a sua vida começara a escorrer pelos dedos. Era uma carta com o horário marcado designado para ela e mais três enfermeiros do St. Mungus para comparecer ao ministério e passar pelo registro de nascidos-trouxas. Sabia que aquilo seria humilhante, e quando entrou na sala de Dolores Umbridge, uma mulher uns 10 anos mais velha que ela, baixinha, atarracada, e que lembrava fielmente a um sapo, se não fosse mais feia que um - se é que isso era possível - teve a absoluta confirmação que o seu pesadelo começara. Depois de um longo questionamento sobre a sua linhagem, apesar de o ministério já ter a árvore genealógica completa, descobriram uma parente longínqua, – E por "descobriram" deve ler-se que Natalie Wood, sua amiga dos tempos de escola, que agora trabalhava no departamento de registro de Nascido-Trouxas, inventou alguém que nunca existira e a encaixou na sua família - algo como a tataravó do seu pai, que havia sido o primeiro Aborto de uma longa linhagem de bruxos poderosos, e decidiram liberá-la.

Os três enfermeiros nunca voltaram, e Lily sabia que eles tinham fugido assim que receberam a permissão de sair do Ministério naquele dia. Ela teria feito a mesma coisa.

Se não tivesse James a esperando em casa.

E se não fosse a informante da Ordem da Fênix dentro do maior hospital mágico da Grã-Bretanha.

Mas então, exatamente uma semana depois da entrevista, lhe encarregaram uma sessão do hospital que receberia apenas os nascidos-trouxas, e fora recomendação do próprio ministério que fosse ela quem assumisse a posição. Deste então, ela entrava por uma entrada especial e saía pela mesma, completamente invisível para qualquer pessoa que não estivesse em sua ala. E nada lhe causava mais dor de ser excluída da profissão que escolhera, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava grata de ainda ter a possibilidade de cuidar da saúde de outras pessoas, já que a ala ganhava mais adeptos a cada dia.

Lily sabia que cada dia ficava mais perigoso e não sabia para onde correr, já que se sumisse de um dia para o outro, ela seria considerada fugitiva e consequentemente, indesejável. E ela não queria ser perseguida, não queria que Petúnia e Vernon fossem perseguidos e, com lágrimas nos olhos e garganta fechada, ela não queria que James fosse perseguido.

_Ele é bom demais. É Sangue-Puro, ainda pode se salvar._

- Lily? – James apertou levemente uma mão em volta do braço dela, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Lily não tinha percebido, mas estava com a testa colada na janela, observando o nada lá fora, com o cigarro queimando em suas mãos e chorando copiosamente. Não ouvira a porta bater, não ouvira os passos que chegavam ao seu quarto, não vira o rosto que mais amava no mundo, com aqueles malditos cabelos espetados para todos os lados, se aproximar dela cautelosamente. – Lily, solte o cigarro. – James disse em um tom autoritário.

- O quê? – Ela ainda estava um tanto aérea, e o som de ultraje na voz dela não pôde ser evitado. Ela não gostava que mandassem nela. Bufou e limpou as lágrimas do rosto, tentando esconder o choro.

- Largue o cigarro, Lily. – Ele manteve a voz grave e ela fechou as sobrancelhas. – Largue de uma vez! – Ele repetiu mais urgente do que nunca e então, ela entendeu do que ele estava falando: o fogo do cigarro alcançou o filtro, e consequentemente queimou os seus dedos.

- Ouch! – Lily jogou o toco no chão de qualquer jeito e James pisou em cima. Então, enquanto ela chupava os seus dedos para passar a dor, ele a olhou reprovadoramente. – O que foi?

- Você me disse que não ia voltar a fazer isso. – Ela lhe lançou um olhar inocente e ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe por isso. Eu só estava... – Ela suspirou sugestivamente e ele a abraçou.

- Nervosa? Em tempos de guerra, todos estamos. E nem por isso vemos as pessoas deliberadamente acabando com os seus pulmões por aí. – Ele sorriu fracamente para a amada, e ao ver aqueles profundos olhos castanhos que tanto amava, cheios de carinho por ela, simplesmente não aguentou mais e o beijou. Não se importava que estivesse com cheiro ou gosto de fumaça, ou que estivesse ridiculamente vestida (Chegara do hospital e jogara o jaleco e a blusa em um canto, os sapatos altos em outro, prendera os cabelos em um nó fraco e ficara apenas de sutiã e uma calça jeans branca.).

Para ela, não importava mais. O que realmente importava era o que sentia por aquele rapaz à sua frente, que conhecia desde os onze anos, de quem fugira por tanto tempo, por quem realmente se apaixonara perdidamente e que vira se transformar em um homem nos últimos dois anos em que estiveram juntos. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada que amasse tanto quanto amava James e sabia que se separassem naquele momento, poderia doer fisicamente. Então afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele e o beijou com a maior intensidade que conseguia, enquanto ele respondia aos seus anseios confusamente, não entendendo tão bem o que tinha acontecido para ela mudar de postura tão rapidamente.

Na noite anterior, trouxera-lhe flores e chocolates, mas ela mesmo assim parecia distante, quase como se ele não estivesse ali, e sabia que se saísse, não ia fazer a menor diferença para ela. James a amava muito, mas sabia que há tempos algo estava errado, apenas não sabia o quê. Os olhos verdes que tanto amava, haviam perdido o brilho, os cabelos ruivos que pareciam combinar com a sua pele alva, agora andavam quase sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. E a pele branca e perfeita que sempre apreciara, se tornara pálida e áspera, como se estivesse doente ou sem vida. Doía em James ver Lily, sua Lily, que levara tanto tempo para conquistar, escorrer-lhe lentamente pelos dedos.

E agora, ela o abraçava como se tivessem 17 anos novamente, se escondendo em salas vazias de Hogwarts, e o beijava com tamanha necessidade que parecia que não o via há anos. Ele via a urgência de Lily em tê-lo nos seus braços, e não se opôs.

Sentira saudade dessa Lily que o amava.

Enquanto a beijava, desceu as mãos pelas costas nuas da amada, causando arrepios por toda a sua espinha, e então, ela enganchou as pernas em volta do quadril dele, despindo-o tremulamente de sua camisa de botões enquanto ele abria o seu sutiã e jogava-o para um canto do quarto. Quando se deitaram na cama, ela ainda brigava com a maldita camisa e ele apenas ria da sua dificuldade, enquanto ele próprio já estava quase abrindo o zíper da calça dela.

- Mas que se foda. – Ela murmurou e puxou a varinha dele do bolso traseiro da calça que usava, e lançou um feitiço que ao invés de abrir ordenadamente os botões, os arrancou da camisa, e ela apenas bufou de raiva. – Depois eu dou um jeito com minha própria varinha. – ela murmurou e ele apenas sorriu, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela, enquanto ela arrancava as próprias calças.

- A varinha escolhe o dono, minha cara Evans. - Ele zombou em um tom solene e ela respondeu-lhe com uma careta, antes de colar a sua boca na dele novamente.

_Já que estou no inferno, vamos abraçar o capeta. _

Ofegantes e nus, Lily e James chegaram juntos ao ápice, enterrando-se um nos braços do outro.

Ficaram assim por mais alguns instantes, tentando assimilar o que fora aquilo. Nunca fizeram sexo daquele jeito: desesperado, sem pudores, sem medidas, sem regras. Era quase como se estivessem ensandecidos e fora de si, ou como se tivessem respeitado as regras que outras pessoas tinham lhes imposto. Ou como se não tivesse regras. Apesar de plenamente satisfatório, o sexo entre eles era geralmente algo que começava com um encontro romântico, mesmo que fosse ver um filme na televisão da sala. Às vezes, Lily estava lendo um livro e começava a recitar as suas partes preferidas, e ele entendia que aquilo era pretexto para os dois se amarem. Já tinham passado do apogeu dos hormônios, quando todas as vezes que se tocavam sentiam choques elétricos pelas respectivas espinhas, ou quando finalmente tinham transado pela primeira vez, era como se a necessidade de tirar a roupa um do outro sobrepunha qualquer outra coisa em cada lugar que ficassem sozinhos.

Sexo era bom em qualquer circunstância, pensava James, mas era realmente a melhor coisa do mundo com Lily. Adorava quando ela se arrepiava e mordia o lábio inferior. Adorava a sensação da língua dela na pele dele. Adorava quando ela comprava alguma lingerie trouxa nova e o esperava deitada no sofá da sala, com uma atitude igual a de quando vestia os seus moletons puídos na sala comunal da Grifinória. Adorava quando ela se despia na frente dele, tanto sensualmente, quanto urgentemente. Adorava a sensação de ter as unhas finas dela arranhando as suas costas. Adorava admirá-la quando ela se levantava depois do sexo para tomar banho. Adorava quando ele sussurrava alguma sacanagem no ouvido dela enquanto estavam em público, e ela assumia instantaneamente um tom de extremo vermelho, mas respondia tão dignamente quanto uma prostituta. Adorava o quanto ela sabia sobre como o deixar louco. Adorava deixa-la louca.

- Por Merlin, isso foi bem intenso. – Ele sorriu, enrolando um dos dedos em uma mecha de cabelo dela. – Acho que essa subiu para o top 10.

- Desclassificou a que fizemos na banheira da Nobre Casa dos Black? – Ela sorriu inocentemente para ele, e James quase viu um relance do brilho que tanto conhecia nos olhos verdes que tanto amava.

- Oh. Não sei. Aquela foi bem interessante, principalmente porque você apareceu de surpresa. E eu fiquei especialmente animado quando você mandou o quadro da mãe de Sirius calar-se, e depois dizendo que provavelmente não era satisfeita na cama pelo Sr. Black.

- Eu não lembro disso! – Ela disse, fingindo um tom de ultraje sobre a voz esganiçada.

- Se eu não estou enganado, foi algo como: Cale a Boca, sua velha frígida! Acho que você odeia tanto os _Sangues-Ruins _porque foi bem comida por um e o Sr. Black nunca foi capaz de comparecer a tal nível. – Ele deu uma risada e ela apenas revirou os olhos, levantando-se da cama e vestindo a calcinha que usara, abotoando o sutiã e pegando uma camiseta velha de dentro da cômoda. Ficou feliz quando ela ficara larga e comprida o suficiente para ficar do tamanho de um vestido, então voltou à janela onde estava anteriormente e acendeu outro cigarro, tragando-o profundamente.

_Força Lily. _

Então percebeu James do outro lado da sala, usando apenas uma boxer, e a analisando preocupadamente. Quando deu dois passos ao seu encontro, ela apenas levantou uma mão em sinal para que ele se afastasse, mediante a sua confusão, ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu sei que você não gosta da fumaça, mas me deixe fumar só mais esse. – Ela sorriu para ele, e ele fechou as sobrancelhas, marchando até ela.

- O que foi isso, Lily? – Ele perguntou com a voz rígida apontando para a cama desarrumada.

- Pelo o que ainda me consta, foi sexo. – Ela estreitou os olhos e deu mais uma tragada, soprou, e empurrou a fumaça para longe dele. – Pode ser que eu esteja errada, obviamente. Mas quando foi que isso aconteceu? – Ela sorriu ironicamente e ele cruzou os braços, irritado.

- Ora essa, não se faça de desentendida! – Ele explodiu e ela tragou o cigarro novamente, dessa vez finalmente baixando a sua pressão sanguínea e relaxando-a um pouco. – Por SEMANAS você não quis encostar um dedo em mim! Parecia que eu nem existia. Quando eu vinha, você parecia que não se importava de verdade, que não via que eu estava ali. Eu amo você, Lily, mas eu realmente preciso entender o que está acontecendo dentro dessa sua mente brilhante! – Ele se viu quase gritando com ela. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, caminhando em sua direção e abraçando-a, estalando um beijo no topo da testa dela.

Ela respirou fundo, deu a última tragada no cigarro e o jogou no chão, pisando em cima. Então, levantou a cabeça, fitou longa e profundamente aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, e passou a mão direita pelo cabelo arrepiado que tanto odiou um dia, mas que agora simplesmente fazia parte da sua vida.

Ele era parte dela, e a cada minuto que passava com ele, era um perigo para ambos.

Respirou fundo, afastou-o de si com mãos não tão gentis, e o encarou intensamente, seus olhos transbordando raiva e ressentimento.

- Você tem que ir, James. – Ela assustou-se com o fio de voz que saiu de sua garganta, e pigarreou, rezando para que desse certo da próxima vez. James a encarou intrigado.

- Do que você está falando? – Ele estreitou os olhos e então piscou, como se a resposta tivesse sido soprada para dentro de seus ouvidos. – Ah, entendo. Você acha que eu passo muito tempo aqui, e está cansada da minha presença contínua. Quer um pouco de espaço. – Ele sorriu e ela teve que lutar para não acompanha-lo.

_Esse garoto pode ser tão ingênuo às vezes._

- Não seja estúpido. O apartamento é seu. – Ela respondeu friamente e ficou feliz pela sua voz ter voltado. Ele arregalou os olhos. – Eu quero que você vá embora da minha vida. De vez. – Uma expressão de pavor passou pelo rosto dele, e ela teve que se conter para não correr para os seus braços e dizer que estava errada e que estava tudo bem.

Mas não estava.

- Do que você está falando? – Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

- Eu vou me mudar no final da semana. – Respondeu friamente e ele a encarou confusamente. - Eu não _quero _– Ela engoliu em seco. – mais ficar com você.

- Desde quando? – Ele ainda não acreditava e encarava tudo como uma brincadeira.

- Umas três semanas atrás. – Ela sentiu uma ponta de alívio por contar parcialmente a verdade.

- Ora essa, Lily, você está brincando, certo? – Ele arregalou os olhos pedintes para ela, que sem o mínimo de misericórdia, lançou-lhe o olhar mais gelado que podia fazer no momento. – Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não estou.

- Então, o que foi isso? – Ele gesticulou mais uma vez para a cama, e ela deu-lhe um sorriso irônico.

- Sexo, pelo o que ainda me consta. – Ela repetiu.

- Se você realmente quiser fazer isso, você vai ter que me olhar nos meus olhos, e dizer que realmente quer que eu vá embora. Que realmente não me ama mais. – Ele cruzou os braços no peito e a encarou seriamente. Ela sentiu o seu coração apertar-se até ficar do tamanho de um selo, e a garganta inchar, fechando-se.

_No fundo você sempre soube que ele não ia sem ao menos lutar, não é verdade? E você sabia que faria o mesmo se a situação fosse inversa._

- Eu realmente quero que você vá embora. – Ela soprou pelo máximo que pôde através da sua garganta fechada. Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Diga, Lily, e eu vou. – Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas ao encontrar os dele, e sabia, simplesmente como sabia que mandrágoras ressuscitavam as pessoas de um estado enfeitiçado, que ele não iria embora. Ele nunca faria isso. Ela sabia que mesmo se ela acabasse tudo com ele, James ia continuar cuidando dela o máximo que pudesse, mesmo que isso significasse a sua vida. Ele a amava, e ela o amava mais do que nunca naquele momento, quando ele estava ali, semi-nu na sua sala de estar, encarando-a, e fazendo-a desistir da decisão mais sensata, correta e corajosa que tomara na sua vida.

- Eu não consigo. – Ela suspirou longamente, e ele enrugou a testa, realmente intrigado. – Eu amo você, James. – Ela quase gritou e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. – Mas eu não posso mais ficar com você. Você realmente precisa ir embora!

- Do que você está falando, pelas barbas de Merlin? Eu JURO que não consigo captar o seu objetivo! – Ele gesticulou para o alto, enraivecido, e passou as mãos nos cabelos, arrepiando-os. – Se você me ama, e eu _realmente _amo você, nós temos que ficar juntos!

- Você não entende? – Ela sentia o seu coração bater naquela medida infinitesimal, e doía quase como se ele fosse do tamanho de um balaço no seu peito. A dor que sentia naquele momento chegava a ser física, e ela chorava copiosamente. – Você precisa ir! – sussurrou com um fio de voz. – Isso tudo é muito perigoso para você. – James a olhou confusamente e balançou a cabeça.

- Ok, agora sim eu admito que não esteja entendendo mais nada. Do que você está falando? Você acha que eu vou largar a Ordem se eu acabar com você? – Ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, como se descartasse uma ideia idiota da sua mente.

- Não é isso... – Ela suspirou cansadamente e murmurou olhando para os seus pés. – _Eu _sou perigosa para você. – Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente para ele, e o encontrou mais confuso do que nunca.

- Pela enésima vez hoje, do que é que você está falando? – Ele estreitou os olhos. – Eu realmente suspeito que você seja de grande ameaça para mim, já que não é uma Comensal e sem uma varinha, não é nada mais do que uma ruiva de um metro e sessenta que fala sem parar. E isso sem nem comentar do peso que você andou perdendo nos últimos meses, e... – Ele respondeu em um esgar que poderia ter sido uma piada, se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora.

- Eu sou uma Sangue-Ruim, James. – Ela o interrompeu em um tom de confissão.

- Não se refira a si mesma... - Ele começou e ela lhe lançou um olhar gelado.

- Grande coisa. Eu sou mesmo uma Sangue-Ruim, e não vou negar se me for perguntado. – Ela o olhou esperançosamente. – Mas você vai. Você vai negar até a morte que você me conhece, caso te questionarem. Você vai fingir que eu nunca estive na sua vida.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque caso você não tenha percebido, James Potter, você já está em péssimos lençóis. – Ele fechou as sobrancelhas. – Ditado trouxa. – Ela respondeu, dando de ombros. – Até ser Grifinório tem sido motivo de prisão nos últimos tempos, e você sabe disso. O que deixariam para um grifinório, membro da Ordem da Fênix, e namorado de uma Sang-

- Nascida-Trouxa. – Ele a interrompeu e ela suspirou, cansada, tentando lhe dar um sorriso. – E não se esqueça do fato de a minha mãe ser um aborto. Aborto da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. – Ele deu um sorriso fraco acompanhado de uma remexida no cabelo. - Sabe o que eu diria? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu diria que ser da Grifinória era um sonho de criança e que eu amei cada segundo. Foi lá que eu aprendi a ser um líder, pelo time de Quadribol.

- E um filho da mãe arrogante. – Ela murmurou.

- Não, eu já saí assim de casa. – Ele respondeu, brincalhão. – E foi lá que eu decidi o que queria fazer na vida. Eu decidi que queria ser diferente, que queria fazer mais do que uma marionete qualquer do Ministério.

- Por Merlin, você ainda é um filho da mãe arrogante! – Ela murmurou novamente, dessa vez quase espantada. Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

- E a Ordem da Fênix me proporcionou isso.

- Engraçado como você parece se esquecer de que faz parte do Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. No final das contas, você é uma marionete qualquer do Ministério.

- Hogwarts acabou, mas eu ainda me sinto responsável por Lupin. Sete anos de parceria não podiam ser jogados fora.

- Eu tenho a leve impressão de que Remus é mais responsável do que todos os Marotos juntos.

- E por isso você está certa. Mas eu tinha que achar um lugar em que eu pudesse me infiltrar e poder avisar a ele quando as coisas se tornassem feias. Então, virei uma marionete do Ministério. – ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça perante a conclusão. – Mas ainda assim, eu acredito que faço um trabalho brilhante na Ordem da Fênix. – Ele sorriu arrogantemente e ela apenas revirou os olhos. – Tenho à Grifinória a agradecer por isso. E a respeito da namorada Nascida-Trouxa? Mais uma das minhas heranças vermelho e dourada. – Ela estreitou os olhos e ele sorriu abertamente. – Ela é a garota mais absolutamente fantástica e fabulosa que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer na minha vida. Sem falar que é a mais linda de todas. E isso vem de um garoto que foi colega de Natalie Wood por sete anos, e de Quadribol por cinco. - Ele trocou o sorriso zombeteiro pelo olhar sério. – Eu amo você, e não vou embora daqui enquanto você me amar também.

- Você precisa ir. – Ela disse urgentemente.

- Não. – Ele respondeu, tranquilo.

- É para o seu melhor.

- E por que, exatamente, viver longe da pessoa que eu amo seria melhor para mim?

- Porque chegará o dia em que ela vai se tornar indesejável, e certamente vão leva-la para Azkaban, apenas por causa da sua linhagem sanguínea. – Ele fez uma careta de escárnio para ela, que por sua vez, deu dois passos em direção a ele, segurando o seu braço firmemente. – Eu não faço as regras, James. Apenas as cumpro.

- Sou só eu que estou tendo um _Deja-vú _com um momento particularmente familiar no quinto ano, no qual a senhorita tem que me dar uma detenção por desacatar a sua ordem de ir para a cama mais cedo?

- Me escuta, James! – Ela firmou a voz, aborrecida. – Isso aqui não é mais Hogwarts. Eu não tenho mais um corpo de professores para me defender, eu não sou mais a monitora-chefe mais jovem dos últimos 243 anos. Eu não tenho autoridade nenhuma, James! Você sabia que eu não sou mais a curandeira chefe do St. Mungus? Você sabia que a maldita Umbitch largou em minhas mãos uma enfermaria só para os Nascidos-Trouxas? Você sabia que eu, por lei, não posso chegar a menos de dez metros de um Sangue-Puro? Você sabia que eu só posso usar blusas e jalecos azuis dentro do hospital, para demarcar a minha área? E você sabe o que é pior? É que eu não largaria o meu emprego por nada, porque para a maioria daquelas pessoas, dos meus pacientes, eu sou a única esperança que eles têm. A única família, já que muitos já deixaram as suas casas.

- Por que você não me contou tudo isso? – Ele teve forças apenas para sussurrar, finalmente compreendendo o motivo por trás da amargura em que Lily estivera nas últimas semanas.

- Eu precisava de um tempo para me acostumar também. – Ela sorriu e ele segurou a sua mão. - Isso é a vida real, meu amor. É injusta, mas é cruelmente real. Eu sabia que esses dias iam chegar, e eu não posso te obrigar a ficar. Na realidade, eu não POSSO te deixar ficar. Eu tenho que te proteger, pelo menos o mínimo que eu conseguir. – Ele segurou a mão dela mais fortemente, com medo de que ela fugisse, aparatasse para qualquer lugar, e o deixasse sozinho ali.

- Eu não me importo. – Ele direcionou os olhos para aquelas esmeraldas que tanto amava. – Você me tem desde que entrou naquele vagão, antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts pela primeira vez. E quando você finalmente aceitou ficar comigo, dois anos atrás, eu soube que era o fim da linha para mim.

- O maior galinha da história de Hogwarts...

- Estava engaiolado, como uma coruja. – ele suspirou, incrédulo com as próprias palavras. – Lily, - Ele recomeçou, segurando fortemente as duas mãos dela, e encarando-a profundamente nos olhos. – eu te amo. Você é a mulher da minha vida.

- Você tem 19 anos, como pode saber disso?

- Como você também sabe. Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você, me desculpe. Na realidade, eu nem sei como passei 17 anos dela sem você. – Ele sorriu fracamente e ela o correspondeu. – Todos os dias, enquanto aguento aquele trabalho insuportavelmente chato e despropositado, tudo o que eu penso é em como seria bom estar caminhando com você naquele parque trouxa perto da sua casa. Ou comer um daqueles _Embarguer _e ver você toda suja de mostarda.

- O nome é Hamburguer.

- Tanto faz. Ou então que você me espere de abrigo e camiseta, com alguma coisa no forno, apenas para nós dois, ou no máximo para Sirius que vem aqui com uma frequência maior do que a necessária para filar a sua comida.

- Ele diz que é culpa tempero irresistível que eu uso, mas a verdade é que ele realmente gosta de olhar as fotografias imóveis. – Ela respondeu com um dar de ombros. – E, quando você me avisa que ele vem, eu passo em uma banca de jornais e compro várias revistas, hm, sensuais para ele. Você sabe o quanto ele gosta daquilo.

- Eu não sabia disso! – James respondeu com os olhos arregalados. – Quero dizer, eu sabia que Almofadinhas era um pervertido, mas não sabia que ele usava você como cúmplice para as imoralidades dele.

- Como se você não visse todas as revistas com ele.

- Mas ele me disse que eram do Remus! Aquele traidor... – Ele sorriu ternamente para ela, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. – Eu não vou te largar, Evans. Demorei muito tempo para ter você.

- Eu sei. – Ela suspirou e afundou a cabeça no peito nu dele, inalando o seu cheiro. – Mas eu não suportaria pensar que você sofreu algo por estar comigo.

- Eu tenho muitos motivos para ser preso, sabia? E acho que você é o menor deles. – James sorriu triunfante para ela, e levantou o seu queixo. – Eu não vou embora. Eu não vou fazer o que Snape fez. – Ela engoliu em seco ao lembrar do seu ex-melhor amigo.

- Má escolha de tópico para conversação, meu caro.

- Foda-se. É a verdade. – Ele deu de ombros. - Eu não pretendo ir embora. Viver longe de você me mataria. – Ele beijou levemente os lábios dela. – E se for para passar por maus bocados, que pelo menos seja ao seu lado. – Ela apenas sorriu, admitindo a derrota.

Mas no fundo, sabia que nunca venceria. Sabia que James nunca a deixaria. Não sob aquele pretexto, ao menos.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – Ela disse simplesmente, ao enroscar-se perto dele na cama.

- Tive uma ideia, quando você tentou me chutar alguns minutos atrás, por questões totalmente egoístas. – Ele deu de ombros e brincou com uma mecha solta do cabelo dela. – O que realmente me choca, é que você acha que eu não tenho coisas piores na minha ficha do que namorar com você. Eu sou um Maroto, poxa! Isso deveria significar algo... Algum respeito ou admiração, talvez? – Ele perguntou esperançoso, e ela apenas riu.

- Você sabe que eu nunca participei do seu fã-clube, Potter. – Ela respondeu em tom de desdém e ele colocou uma mão em cima do peito, fingindo dor extrema.

- Ouch, nem uma Crucio poderia ter doído mais do que essa constatação, Evans. – Ela revirou os olhos e enganchou os pés pequenos nas pernas dele. – Sabe, eu senti falta disso. – Ela o encarou confusamente e ele gesticulou para ambos. – Sexo e você enroladinha em mim. O cabelo solto e os olhos verdes brilhando. As risadas leves.

- Fazia quanto tempo? – Ela perguntou, nervosa.

- Eu não sei bem. – ele a olhou, incerto. – Mas eu já estava ficando desesperado. Achei que tinha perdido você.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. – Ela respondeu tranquilamente.

- Sabe, eu me senti traído hoje à noite.

- Por que? – Ela perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Porque você não me contou o que estava acontecendo no hospital.

- Nem eu estava entendendo direito. Mas agora eu sei o que tenho que fazer, e sei que tenho que proteger aquelas pessoas. Elas precisam de mim, e eu delas. – Lily apenas deu de ombros.

- Você poderia ter me contado, sabe?

- Não quis te preocupar.

- Eu teria te ajudado, e assim você não precisaria voltar para aquela merda fedorenta. – Ela se encolheu envergonhadamente nos braços dele, que se estreitaram sobre ela. – Só me promete que você não vai voltar a fazer aquilo. De verdade. – Ele aquiesceu os olhos castanhos para ela, e então ela soube que enquanto estivesse com ele, nunca mais precisaria colocar outro cigarro na boca.

Ele seria tão relaxante quanto o tabaco.

- Eu prometo. – Ela sorriu e se levantou da cama, pegando a sua varinha em cima da cômoda, apontando para a sua boca, lançando o feitiço mentificante pela última vez em sua vida.


End file.
